This invention relates to cable connectors, and particularly to cable connectors for patient monitoring equipment.
Biopotential signals are normally transmitted by means of a plurality of lead wires from a patient to monitoring or diagnostic apparatus. Each leadwire is connected at one end to a patient electrode and at the other ends to a terminal connector. A cable couples the terminal connector to the signal processing apparatus which processes the signals in the performance of the monitoring or diagnostic function.
One type of prior art cable connector used for this purpose frictionally retained the ends of the individual leads in the terminal connector. This method of lead retention was not always satisfactory because improper coupling or patient movement often resulted in the leads becoming dislodged so that the patient data could not be processed.
Another type of prior art cable connector employed positive locking bars for retaining the patient leads in position. These did not permit connection or removal of the leads without actuation of the locking bar.